The Fire Flower High War of 2013
by Corny354
Summary: Peach and Daisy use to be best friends since kindergarten but then in 7th Grade they had a fight and never got over it. Now that they are sophmores in high school and Daisy becomes best friends with new girl Rosalina and pretty girl Toadette, all hell breaks loose. Drama, Humor, AND Betrayal. DISCONTINUED! :(
1. The First Day: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario gang. Nintendo does.**

**Characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Mona, Rosalina, Pauline, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Shy Guy, Boo, Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, Bowser, Petey Piranha.**

**A/N: Italics represent thinking. And Mario and Luigi, Wario and Waluigi, and Toad and Toadette are not siblings in this story. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong are not related in this story either.**

* * *

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tic-, BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-! KER-SLAM!

It was 6:30 in the morning. Daisy had always hated mornings. But today was a big day that nobody can miss.

The first day of 10th Grade.

Daisy had done a normal routine of getting ready. The only difference is that she didn't wear her normal dress. She wore an orange polo, khaki cargos and orange Nike high-tops. She wore her usual earrings. She didn't wear her crown because she thought it was a show-off.

"Daddy! I'm leaving for school!" said Daisy.

"Bye, my flower." Emperor Sarasa. Then he kissed Daisy on the forehead. Daisy grabbed her book bag and ran out the castle.

Daisy had to ride the bus. At her bus stop, she saw familiar people. The 2 people that stood out were Wario and Waluigi. Wario was short and kinda thick. Also he was very mean. Waluigi was tall and lanky. He pretended to be like his best friend Wario. Mean. Then Daisy saw one of her best friends, Mona. Waluigi, Mona and Wario came from Diamond City, a city that was near Sarasaland. Mona was perky, loud and fierce. Like Daisy. Mona also had red hair. Like Daisy. Mona was wearing a black blouse with navy skinny pants and black Adidas. She also had braces. Then Daisy saw a bunch of other nokis, toads, shy guys, koopas, yoshis and random miis. Soon the bus arrived. Everyone got on the bus.

Daisy sat next to Mona. 15 minutes later they arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom bus stop. First one to walk on was Bowser. He was the most popular boy in 9th Grade, so it was no surprise if he still is the most popular. He was wearing a red jersey jacket with a Fire Flower emblem on it, a white long sleeve polo and a neck tie with is emblem. He sat at the back. Following him was none other than Princess Peach Toadstool. She was the most popular girl in 9th Grade and she is dating Bowser. That couple were the meanest and most cruel couple ever. The acted like they were perfect so they got to be mean to people and boss them around. And yet people worshiped those two. Daisy and Mona despise Bowser and Peach.

"Little Miss Show-Off is here." Daisy whispered to Mona.

"I hate show-offs.", Mona whispered back.

Peach was wearing the same jacket as Bowser with a pink blouse, short black miniskirt and pink pumps. Peach was wearing her crown to show off. She also had a pink designer Michael Khors bag and a pink version of her regular jewelry.

Following Peach was Toad. Toad use to be dorky but he changed his personality and got popular off of it. He was wearing a dark blue polo, navy vest, black pants and his usual brown boots. After him was Toadette. She was good friends with Daisy. Toadette was very pretty (almost as pretty as Peach), but she had a heart of gold. Peach hates her because she was almost as pretty as she was. Daisy thought Toadette was prettier than Peach. Lots of boys have a crush on Toadette. She was wearing a brown blouse with a khaki mini skirt skirt and brown boots. She was also wearing a pink wrist watch with little rhinestones on it and a charm bracelet with pink mushrooms on it. Toadette sat across from Mona and Daisy.

"Hi guys! I'm excited for this school year." Toadette greeted.

After Toadette was Pauline. She is a Peach wanna-be. So she acts nasty by being manipulative and cruel. Some people think Pauline is meaner than Peach. She was wearing a red blouse, navy shorts and red pumps. She was also wearing her usual jewelry. After Pauline was a boy with white long sleeve polo, khaki slacks, green Converse and a green necktie with an L on it. The boy was Luigi. Daisy had a crush on Luigi. He really liked her back but he was too shy to admit it.

"Hi Luigi!" Daisy said with a smile.

Luigi flushed a crimson red and barely whispered, "Hi Daisy." Daisy thought Luigi's shyness was cute.

After Luigi was a tall girl_. I've never seen her before_, thought Daisy. She had platinum blonde hair with a bang that covered her right eye. She was wearing a light blue polo with khaki shorts and knee-high light blue Converse. She had on star earrings, a star charm bracelet and a star necklace.

"Look Daisy. It's a new girl." said Mona pointing to the tall girl.

"Maybe we should invite her to sit with us at lunch." suggested Daisy.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. The blonde stereotypes are true to the blondes at this school. They are either really stupid or really cruel", said Mona.

"C'mon Mona. Don't be so mean. Maybe she isn't mean or stupid." said Toadette across the aisle.

"Just tellin' the truth." Mona said shrugging. Then at the back of the bus, Peach's scolding was heard.

"Is this girl for real!?" squealed Peach.

The 3 best friends looked over their seats. They saw Peach fuming, the new girl lying on the floor looking dizzy, Bowser, Wario, Pauline and a bunch of random people laughing at the new girl and Toad standing around looking worried.

The new girl finally stood up and dusted off her clothes. Peach got up in the tall girl's face.

"Listen here, you out of shape bozo! You might be new but there are 2 rules! 1, no one can be more popular than me and 2, NO ONE SITS NEXT TO ME ON THE BUS UNLESS YOU'RE TINY OR BOWSER!", Peach screeched.

Then she shoved the new girl back on the ground. Everyone started laughing at her and she turned pink. Luigi rushed over to the new girl and helped her up.

"Umm… are y-you, uh, OK?" Luigi said shyly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." the girl said politely.

"You c-can sit next to me if you, um, want to." said Luigi. "Thank you, I'd love to." the girl responded.

The 3 best friends turned back around.

"It's settled then! She's invited to eat lunch with us then!" said Daisy.

* * *

After 20 minutes they arrived at Fire Flower High School. The students walked out and went inside. The new girl looked lost and confused. The 3 friends walked over to her.

"Hi! I'm Daisy! These are my best friends! Mona and Toadette!" Daisy introduced cheerfully.

"Hello Daisy, Mona and Toadette. My name is Rosalina. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm new here." Rosalina said politely and softly.

Suddenly Rosalina was bumped into. Tiny was the one who bumped into her.

"Hey lady! Move! This like when my sister was eating a banana that was yellow, squishy, grape juice, alarm clock…." Tiny had fell asleep. Mona snapped her fingers to wake her up. "RAINBOWS!" Tiny cheered then she ran off, only to run into a brick wall a minute later.

Rosalina gave Daisy a perplexed look.

"Yep. She's just that stupid." said Daisy. Rosalina pulled out her schedule.

"Does anyone know where Mr. Lakitu's English class is?" she asked.

"That's your first period? Mine too." said Toadette.

"Me 3", said Mona.

"Me 4", said Daisy.

"Sweet! Let's go then!" said Toadette.

* * *

Peach was at her locker, filling it with pictures of Justin Bieber and Bowser_. I have to take that new girl down! She's kinda pretty. And she's bold enough to try to sit next to me. She has a chance of becoming more popular me and we can't have that_, thought Peach. Then she saw Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette and Mona walk pass her chatting to themselves. Peach smirked evilly when she saw them walk into her first period class.

Peach and Daisy were best friends since kindergarten. In 7th Grade, Peach and Daisy had a fight and never got over it. Now they are brutal enemies. Daisy use to be popular when she was friends with Peach but once she gave up her popular throne she was kicked to the dorky category.

Peach took out a notepad; scribbled 2 notes tore them out and ran to Mr. Lakitu's class. Peach sashayed to the back of the classroom, passing the 4 friends, and sat down. She then got out some tape and put it on the notes. Peach sneaked behind the girls and put the notes on Daisy's and Rosalina's back. They didn't even notice and continued talking. Bowser walked in and sat next to Peach. Tiny and Dry Bones came in and sat in the back row with Bowser and Peach. Bowser saw Rosalina's note and started cracking up.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Dry Bones.

"The new girl has a note on her back." Bowser whispers back.

Dry Bones saw the note and laughed so hard that his head just fell off his body and rolled away. Tiny started laughing at this.

"If you think that is funny, then look at Daisy's note", Peach said.

They all looked at Daisy's note and laugh very hard. Peach even started crying because she was laughing so hard. Daisy turned around and glared at the pink-clad princess, but she didn't say anything. She just turned back around and continued talking. The bell rang and class started. Peach and her cronies had giggle fits during class and got detention.

* * *

Peach, Daisy and Rosalina all had 2nd and 3rd period together so it wasn't much better. In the hallways Daisy and Rosalina were teased. Rosalina just blushed and kept walking while Daisy turned to the taunter, stepped on their foot and/or kicked them in the shins. At lunch, Peach and her cronies sat at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. Daisy and her friends sat at a table in the top left handed corner. Daisy noticed Yoshi, DK, Diddy, Dixie and Luigi sitting at the table next to them. Daisy took Rosalina over to their table to meet them.

Yoshi was wearing a light green polo, khaki slacks and a light green version of his normal shoes. DK was wearing a white polo and his normal tie. Diddy was wearing a yellow polo with navy slacks and yellow Converse. Dixie was wearing a white long sleeve polo with a khaki mini skirt and silver flats. She also had a white hat on.

"Hey everyone! I made a new friend! This is Rosalina! Rosalina these are my other friends, Yoshi, Diddy, Dixie, DK, and Luigi!" Daisy introduced.

"Hi Rosalina!" said Luigi.

"Do you guys want to come and sit at our table?" asked Daisy.

"Sure! Why not?" said Yoshi.

"Wait. Daisy there is something on your back." said Diddy.

"There is something on Rosalina's back too." said Dixie. DK pulled the notes of their backs.

"'I'm a stupid new girl' and 'I'm the Queen of the Dorks'. What the hell?" read DK.

"I know good and well that those bastards Peach and Bowser are behind this! When I find them, I'M GOING TO POUND THEIR ASSES IN!" Daisy said with her eyes turning red.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am going to write this story by myself this time (no help from Tamiyah or anybody). This chapter might be shitty or boring but I'm pretty sure it will get better. Remember to Review! Bye! (Waves and Blows a kiss)**


	2. The First Day: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot, so leave me alone. That means you, lawyers.**

"Wait. Daisy there is something on your back." said Diddy.

"There is something on Rosalina's back too." said Dixie. DK pulled the notes off of their backs.

"'I'm a stupid new girl.' And 'I'm the Queen of the Dorks.' What the hell?" DK read.

"I know good and well that those bastards Peach and Bowser are behind this! When I find them, I'M GOING TO POUND THEIR ASSES IN!" Daisy said with her eyes turning red. Whenever Daisy is really pissed, her eyes turn red and she swears a lot.

"Who's Peach?" asked Rosalina.

"She's that really mean girl that pushed you down on the bus.", answered Luigi.

Daisy pushed and shoved her way through crowds and then she was standing in front of the Popular Table. Sitting there was Peach, Bowser, Tiny, Birdo, Mario, Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Dry Bones and Pauline.

"Daisy, dear, what would you like on this fine afternoon? I'm pretty sure the 'Queen' would like to tell us something." said Peach. She smirked evilly. Peach snapped her fingers and Tiny started laughing with her.

"Bitch, don't play that with me! You know what you and King Bastard did! You put those notes on me and Rosalina's back so we can get teased in the hallway!" Daisy said while slamming her hands on the table.

"Listen here, Populars, if you dare try to mess with me or my friends again, I will beat your asses so badly you will be crying for your mommies!" threatened Daisy. Peach got in Daisy's face and gave her a death glare.

"Nobody calls me a bitch." Peach said coldly. Daisy glared right back at her.

"Nobody sticks lame ass notes on my back." Daisy said. Peach was about to start slapping Daisy when suddenly the bell rang. When Daisy arrived at her own table to get her things, she got high fives.

"You stood up to Toadstool! No one stands up to Peach." said Toadette.

"I've done it before, but she knows I know all her secrets. So if she makes another mistake, the bomb is going drop." said Daisy.

* * *

Peach's group was constantly bickering with Daisy's group all day. Like when Mona, Daisy, Luigi, DK, Toadette and Dixie were walking to Professor Toadsworth's history class, Wario tripped Luigi while Pauline secretly stuck gum in Dixie's hair.

"Are you OK, Luigi?" said Toadette, helping Luigi up.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." said Luigi.

Peach and all of her cronies were in Professor Toadsworth's class, along with Daisy and all of her friends.

"Hello everyone. I'm Professor Toadsworth. I'm going to be your history teacher for this year, so we might as well get use to each other. I won't everyone to stand up and tell me your name, how old you are and one thing you like to do." Toadsworth said slowly.

"Why do we have to do that? We already know each other!" Birdo said with an attitude.

"But I don't. I'm a new teacher. And I'm pretty sure there is at least 1 new student in this class.", pointed out Toadsworth.

Rosalina turned pink.

"Who would like to go first?" asked Toadsworth.

"I'll go!" Dixie said while raising her hand.

"My name is Dixie Kong, I'm 15 and I like making clothes." Dixie said proudly. Peach and all her friends laughed at her. She turned red. Toadette gasped in horror.

"Dixie! You have-!", squealed Toadette.

"Gum in your hair!", Peach finished while laughing. Dixie ran out the room crying. Daisy and Toadette ran after her.

"Stop this nonsense now!", yelled Toadsworth.

Nobody stopped laughing.

"Somebody get those girls!", Toadsworth yelled yet again. Mona and Rosalina run out the class room to find their friends.

* * *

Dixie ran into the Janitor's Closet, sat down and started crying her eyes out. Suddenly footsteps were heard and Dixie froze. Daisy and Toadette walked in the closet.

"Hey. Are you OK? Toadette asked softly. Then she and Daisy sat down next to Dixie.

"I'm so embarrassed! I actually let my guard down enough for those dirty bastards to stick gum in my hair! And I stood in front of the class looking retarded because I didn't notice!" Dixie said while blushing.

"Don't let those fools get the best of you. They just like being nasty and cruel. They think they are so cool but really they are just being stupid." reassured Toadette. Rosalina and Mona walked in.

"Will you come on!? Toadworth wants us back in class!" Mona yelled. When she saw tears streaming down Dixie's face, Mona softened her expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Rosalina.

"I'm just feeling a little embarrassed." Dixie answered while sniffing.

"Don't worry Dixie. We are going to get revenge on that fat pink piece of fruit." said Daisy.

"If we are going to get revenge on Toadstool, then I want in on it!" said Mona. Then the 5 girls started laughing.

Outside the Janitors closet, Peach was standing there. She was eavesdropping on the girls' conversation.

"Those girls want revenge? I'll show them revenge." said Peach. She smirked evilly. Then she flipped her hair and sashayed off.

* * *

When school was over, Daisy, Mona, Rosalina, DK, Yoshi and Luigi stood outside. They were talking about Peach.

"We have to get back at Toadstool for all the mean stuff she is doing." said Daisy.

"I don't like her either." said DK.

"I just don't like her, I despise her.", said Daisy, laughing.

"I do too." said Mona.

Peach, Tiny and Bowser walked up to the group of friends. Peach was holding a water bottle that was half full.

"Hello Daisy. And friends." said Peach. Daisy glared at Peach.

"What do you want?" asked Daisy.

"I just came to ask if you, Gum Girl, and the other savages had a good talk in the Janitor's Closet." said Peach, smirking.

Daisy paled and froze_. Did she eavesdrop on our conversation in the closet?_, she thought. Peach chuckled at Daisy's reaction.

"You said you want to get back at me. I just wanted to show you how it's done." said Peach. Then, without warning, she dumped the bottle of water on Daisy's head. She gave the water bottle to Rosalina.

"I just did you a favor. Don't even waste your breath, trying to get revenge on me. I'm gonna win." Peach said coldly. Then she turned around, cackled evilly and sashayed away. Tiny tried to follow but she tripped on a ladybug and fell down the stairs. Before Bowser left he said, "Losers!".

Daisy's eyes turned red. "Oh, it's on, bitch!" said Daisy, while storming off to the bus.

"Umm… what the hell just happened?" asked Yoshi.

* * *

**A/N: That was the end of the chapter. This chapter might be shitty and boring, but like I said, it's probably going to get better. And in the reviews I'd love if you tell me what you think of the characters so far. Like if Peach really is a bitch. Or if you think Luigi likes Rosalina a little bit, or something. See ya! (Waves and blows a kiss)**


	3. Declaration of War

**Disclaimer: Seriously people? NO ONE READS THESE! No Mario, No Nintendo. Only, Plot.**

The next day of school, Daisy and Rosalina were walking to first period. Mona and Toadette were talking to Dixie outside.

"So when I get to the classroom, I'm going to give that fat piece of pink fruit a piece of my mind!" said Daisy.

"But why can't you just ta-", Rosalina was talking but she ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, clumsy ass! Bum-", shouted Waluigi. He stopped shouting when he saw who he was shouting at.

"I'm very sorry!" he said while blushing. Rosalina was lying on the ground looking dizzy. Then she got up.

"Huh?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm sorry for bumping in to you and screaming at you." said Waluigi, face still red.

"That's OK." Rosalina said quietly.

"What's your name?" asked Waluigi.

"Rosalina. What's yours? said Rosalina.

Right when Waluigi was about to answer Daisy called, "C'mon Rosalina! We have to get to class!".

"Sorry. I must get going. It was nice talking to you." said Rosalina.

Then she walked away. Waluigi just stood there dumbfounded_. Daisy is kinda cute and fierce but this Rosalina girl is very nice and pretty._ he thought.

When Rosalina caught up with Daisy, they continued conversing.

"Who's that guy I bumped into back there?" asked Rosalina.

"Him? He's Waluigi. He's one of Peach's cronies." answered Daisy.

"Really? He seemed kinda nice. And he blushed every time I said something to him." Said Rosalina.

"He must really like you and I'm glad. He use to like me but I didn't have feelings for him. Talk about pain in the ass!" responded Daisy. She and Rosalina laughed at the comment all the way to class.

* * *

The smile fell off of Daisy's face when she walked in the classroom. Daisy strutted to the back of the classroom and stood in front of Peach's desk.

"I'm not going to let you dump water on my head without me saying something. Let me make this very clear to you. It is war, bitch, it is war. Unfortunately for you, revenge is my specialty." said Daisy, eyes turning red. Peach stood up and shoved Daisy.

"Darling, what I did yesterday was only a taste of the hell I'm going to put you through. You are so going to regret starting something with me.", Peach said while glaring.

"Don't push me, fat piece of pink fruit!" screamed Daisy.

The rest of the day, Peach and Daisy were glaring each other. They didn't say anything, just glared.

* * *

On the bus ride home, Daisy and Toadette sat next to each other.

"I'm going to make a group against Peach. Only people that despise her can join." said Daisy.

"Why?" asked Toadette.

"Because I'm going to war with that bitch." answered Daisy.

"What are you going to call the group?" asked Toadette.

"I'm going to call it… SAP! Sophomores Against Peach!" answered Daisy, while clapping.

Peach had sat in the seat behind Toadette and Daisy to listen to their conversation_. A group, huh? I should start one against Daisy_, she thought.

When Toadette and Daisy started talking about unimportant things, Peach sashayed to her seat with Bowser.

* * *

**A/N: Short chappie! I just wrote this to get the boring stuff out of the way. I believe the drama starts next chapter. Maybe the chapter after that. Oh well, you'll find out soon (I hope :P). Remember to review! Bye! (Waves and blows a kiss) **


	4. Meet the SAP! and the Populars

**Disclaimer: Same thing as always. I don't own anything. Except the plot and my computer. I'll shut up now.**

At lunch the next day, Daisy and her friends were sitting at their normal table.

"I'm starting a club." said Daisy.

"Why?" asked Diddy.

"Because I need some help putting Peach in her place." answered Daisy.

"Cool! Can I join!?" asked Mona.

"Sure! Everyone at the table can join!" said Daisy.

"Can I join?" asked Boo.

"AAAHHHH! Boo! You scared me!" Daisy screamed.

"Oh sorry. But can I join?" asked Boo.

Boo was a boy that had the appearance of a popular kid, but had a nice personality. He could be popular if he chose to, but he refused. Boo said that those people were fake and he was NOT a fake. That's what Daisy liked about him.

"Do you hate Peach?" asked DK.

"Very much!" said Boo, laughing.

"Sure you can join!" said Mona.

"Sweet! When's the meeting?" asked Boo.

"How about today at the back of the school? We can just take the activity bus home. We can have meeting every Wednesday." said Daisy.

"Don't you think you are taking this too far?" asked Yoshi.

"Nope! Someone needs to teach that stuck up, pink, douche bag a lesson! And that someone is me! With the help of my friends." Daisy said defensively.

"Oh well. At least we can try to put this girl in her place." said Diddy.

The bell rang. All of the friends went to their classes. Rosalina and Toadette ran up to Daisy and the 3 started talking.

"I don't think the club and war is a good idea." said Toadette.

"Yeah, and I'm anti-violence.", said Rosalina.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I have to because this is like a promise I made to the group." said Daisy.

"But I want to get back at Toadstool for calling me a worthless, no good bitch that everyone thinks is pretty when they really got plastic surgery. Who says that to a person!?" said Toadette.

"I wanna get back at her for pushing me down on the bus and for sticking that note on my back." said Rosalina.

"Well… why don't you become secret saboteurs for the group?" asked Daisy.

"That's better, I guess. I can't wait for this war to start now!" said Toadette.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." said Rosalina.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach and her group were still in the cafeteria talking.

"We have to start a group against Daisy and her friends. The orange bastard declared war on me and I REFUSE TO LOSE!" screamed Peach.

"Why do have to!? Get the little weasel yourself!" shouted Birdo.

Birdo was a cheerleader and she had a temper. The only people that dared to argue with her were Peach, Daisy and Mona. She was wearing a magenta polo, navy capris and magenta flats.

"You DID NOT just go there with me! Say that again! C'mon, I dare you to!" Peach said while rolling up her sleeves.

"Uh, I didn't say that. I said that, umm… purple lip stick makes your eyes pop?" Birdo said nervously.

"Really? I guess you're right. Maybe you should try some on that ugly ass snout of yours. You could probably be as pretty as me! Most likely not, though. I mean c'mon, you're hideous and I'm gorgeous!" said Peach

Birdo's left eye twitched.

"Yes Peach." Birdo said softly.

"I still don't get it. How can your eyes explode from putting on purple lip stick? Should I stop wearing purple lip stick, Peach?" Tiny stupidly asked.

"No Tiny. Don't stop wearing purple lip stick. What you should do is SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Peach.

As you can probably tell, Tiny isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. In fact, she is not even in the drawer. She is lost somewhere at the bottom of the dish washer. The only reason Peach keeps her around is that she is kinda pretty. A 'Tiny' bit. Tiny is wearing a light purple polo, navy mini skirt and light purple pumps.

"Stop all that damn yelling! Class starts in 1 fucking minute!" Toad impatiently shouted.

"Shut up Pipsqueak! I can kick you out right now!" yelled Peach.

"WHAT!? So you are forcing us to help you!?" shouted Pauline.

"Yeah, dumbass! You thought you had a choice!?" yelled Peach.

"Screw this shit!" shouted Wario.

Suddenly there was an argument that caused all of them to be late for class. Luckily, Waluigi and Mario snuck out the cafeteria when the bell rang.

Mario was really nice when you are on his good side. Otherwise, he can be nasty and cruel. He was wearing a white long sleeve polo with black pants, red Converse and a red tie with a M on it.

Waluigi was actually very nice. Most of the time anyway. He pretends to be mean because his best friend Wario is very mean. Waluigi was wearing a dark purple polo with black pants and purple tennis shoes.

* * *

After school, Daisy and her friends met behind the school.

"Hey everyone! I decided to call this group SAP. Sophomores Against Peach!" said Daisy.

"I like it. It's cool!" said Diddy.

"We are going to make sure that this school year is going to be a living hell for Peach! We are going to sabotage her in every way we can!" said Daisy.

"Preach, sister, Preach!" said Dixie.

"Toadette and Rosalina won't be attacking them like we do. They will play harmless but helpful pranks on them. They are the secret saboteurs." said Daisy.

"Why?" asked Mona.

"Because they are anti-violence.", answered Daisy. "Any questions?" asked Daisy.

"Are there any role for who does what? I kinda want to be a secret saboteur." said Luigi.

Sure! I will be the leader! Rosalina, Toadette and Luigi will be the Secret Saboteurs and the rest, Yoshi, Mona, DK, Diddy, Dixie and Boo, will be the Attackers! I think that covers everything!" said Daisy.

"The activity bus won't be here for another 30 minutes. What do we do until then?" asked Toadette, looking at her watch.

"I dunno. Talk, I guess.

"OK.", said Toadette.

The group talked until the activity bus came.

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I introduced almost all the rest of the characters in this chapter. There will be drama in the next chapter! So be patient. ;D I also put a new poll on my profile! It's not important, but if you have some spare time check it out! In other news, you should read my other story! The Super Mario Truth or Dare Show! I hadn't been getting any truths or dares lately, so I hadn't updated in a while. Please send in truths or dares (by PM) because I want to update that story so badly! Please, I'm begging you! ;D. Anyway, remember to Review! See ya! (Waves and Blows a Kiss)**


	5. Battle 1: Food Frenzy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

The next day Toadette, Dixie, Mona, Yoshi and Diddy were talking at Yoshi's locker.

"I wonder what kind of trouble Peach is going to cause today." said Diddy.

"It's a damn shame that it's only the 4th day of school and she has got 1 detention, been mean to at least 38 people and got a lecture from the principal. That girl doesn't give up!" said Mona.

"I don't get what happened. She was super nice and friendly until 7th grade." said Dixie.

"Yeah, I don't either." said Yoshi.

"Guys! It's time for lunch! I think they are having hamburgers today!" said Mona, running to the cafeteria.

Toadette, Dixie, Yoshi and Diddy ran after her. When they reached the cafeteria, they saw Peach and Daisy in each other's faces, glaring at the other one. Daisy looked like she had grease on her face. Rosalina and Luigi looked worried. DK and Boo stared with interest. The 5 friends sat down with Rosalina, Luigi, Boo and DK.

"What's happening?" asked Diddy.

"One of Peach's friends threw a hamburger at Daisy's face so Daisy had went off on Peach." explained DK.

"I can't stand bitches like you!" screamed Daisy.

"Oh really!?" said Peach. Then she picked up another hamburger and threw it in Daisy's face again. At first, Daisy was too stunned to speak. But that quickly melted away and was replaced by rage.

"Call me a bitch again! There are more hamburgers over here!" screamed Peach.

Daisy had stomped away to her table. Peach smirked thinking she had got under Daisy's skin. When Daisy arrived at her table, her friends stared at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell was that!? You just walked away when she threw a hamburger at you!" said DK.

"Don't worry DK. I came to get my ammo." said Daisy. Then she grabbed her tray and walked back over to the Popular Table.

"You don't throw food in my face without me doing something about it.", said Daisy. Then she threw the tray in Peach's face.

Peach had ketchup, lettuce, tomato, cherry Jell-O and green beans all over her face. Peach stood on her table.

"OH! IT'S ON, BITCH!" she yelled.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Bowser yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, chaos erupted. Hamburgers were flying. It rained Sodas and Chocolate Milk. Ketchup and Mustard was squirted in each other's faces. Mona had boldly jumped on her table and started throwing trays at people. DK saw what she was doing and started throwing trays too. One of the trays had hit Dry Bones. His bones flew all over the place.

* * *

Rosalina and Toadette ran out the cafeteria when people started throwing food. Daisy saw them run out when she was squirting Mayo on Mario. Daisy threw her Mayonnaise bottle at Mario's face. Then she ran out to go find her best friends.

"OWW!" yelled Mario.

When Daisy walked out the cafeteria, she saw Toadette and Rosalina speed walking to the bathroom. Daisy caught up with them.

"Hey guys. I knew you 2 wouldn't participate in the food fight, so I got something else for you to do. Toadette, you go to Bowser's locker and write 'I have Bad Breath' with this red marker. Rosalina, you go to Peach's locker and write 'Queen of Douche Bags' with this blue marker." instructed Daisy. She gave them their markers.

"Where is her locker?" asked Rosalina.

"Toadette, can you show her where Peach's locker is? I gotta win a food fight!" asked Daisy.

"Sure. C'mon Rosalina." said Toadette.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, the food fight was still going on. Daisy got on the table with Mona and DK and threw trays at people. One of Daisy's trays hit Peach straight in the face. She was knocked out and she fell on the floor. Tiny and Mario crowded around her.

"Who falls asleep in the middle of a food fight? Tomatoes are going to hit her like the tray did! Luckily, trays don't hurt but tomatoes do. Or was it tomatoes don't hurt but trays do? I think it is. This reminds me of the time when my sister was writing in her diary and she scr-"said Tiny but then she fell asleep. Tiny fell on the ground right next to Peach and snored loudly.

"Stupid monkey." Mario muttered under his breath. He checked Peach's pulse.

"Good. She still is alive. She's just unconscious." Mario said to himself. Then he picked her up and carried her to the nurse.

"Who knew that Peach was so heavy." said Mario.

Mario sat in the nurse's office, waiting for Peach to wake up.

_I hope she's OK. Daisy is going to pay for this, _he thought.

* * *

When the bell rang, everyone went to their classes. The janitor walked into cafeteria when all of the students had cleared out. He let his cart roll away and crash into a lunch table when he saw the mess in the cafeteria.

"What the flapjacks!? I obviously don't get paid enough for this job." he said. Then he started cleaning the cafeteria.

* * *

Later that day, Peach had waked up.

"Where am I?" asked Peach.

"The nurse's office. Daisy threw her tray at you and you were unconscious for 2 periods." answered Mario.

"A tray at me, huh? That seems un- THE FOOD FIGHT! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE FOOD FIGHT!" screamed Peach.

"Peach, calm down. That ended hours ago." said Mario.

"But I can't lose this! I can't let that orange beast get the best of me!" squealed Peach.

"I think she had already done that. If I recall correctly, they were throwing trays at people." explained Mario. Peach gasped.

"WHAT!? This blows! She might have won this, but she will not win this war!" yelled Peach.

"Peach, I think it's best to just settle down for now." said Mario.

"I guess you're right. My head is throbbing." said Peach.

* * *

A little bit later, everyone was cheering for Daisy. She got pats on the back and high fives. At first Daisy didn't notice it, but she had won the food fight. In fact, she was having so much fun; she had forgotten it was a battle between the SAP and the Populars. Daisy had knocked out Peach without even realizing it.

"Wow, Daisy! You knocked Peach out very hard! That was cool!" said Koopa.

"Thanks Koopa." said Daisy.

Koopa was a quiet kid. He sat alone at lunch sometimes or he didn't go to lunch at all. Koopa was good at technology so he'd work on his projects in the library. Koopa was very smart, as you can tell.

"Hey! I noticed you sit alone at lunch. Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends sometime?" asked Daisy.

"Really? I'm sure you don't want a quiet loser sitting at your table." Koopa said while looking down.

"Seriously Koopa? That is the dumbest BS that someone had ever said to their self!" snapped Daisy.

Koopa started panicking. He was afraid that Daisy would knock him out like how she did Peach. Only instead of a tray, Daisy would use her bare hands. Daisy saw Koopa's reaction and softened up a bit.

"Calm down Koopa. I'm not going to do anything to you. But I don't want to hear that shit again. You are much cooler than you think." said Daisy.

"You really think so?" asked Koopa.

Daisy nodded. This made Koopa stand up straight. But before he can say anything, the bell rang.

"See ya, Koopa! Make sure you sit at our table tomorrow!" Daisy said while running off.

Koopa just stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Then he did his happy dance._ I finally get to sit with someone at lunch_, he thought.

* * *

When Peach walked out the nurse, everyone started laughing at her. Peach's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. She was also confused why everyone was laughing at the most popular girl in 10th Grade.

"Hey, Queen Douche Bag! Nice Band-Aid!" yelled a random Toad.

"What's up, Tray Head!" said Mona.

"Grease Face, would you like another hamburger?" said a random Koopa Troopa.

"Figures a Pink Douche Bag would lose a food fight!" shouted Yoshi.

"She is not Princess Popularity anymore. She's Queen Band-Aid!" yelled a random Boo.

"For a Fat Piece of Pink Fruit, she isn't sweet!" said Goombella.

Bowser pushed and shoved until he was standing next to Peach. She was sobbing fake tears. When Bowser saw Peach crying, he started yelling.

"What the hell is going on!?" shouted Bowser.

Mona stepped in front of Bowser. She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him. This surprised Bowser a bit.

"We're making fun of Ms. I-can't-take-a -joke." Mona said boldly. Everyone started laughing with Mona. This made Bowser furious.

"Why are you making fun of me!?" cried Peach with tears on her face.

"Simple, Fat Fruit. You lost a food fight by getting hit in the head with a tray, your locker says 'Queen of Douche Bags', you have a Dora the Explorer Band-Aid on the center of your fore head and you are crying in front of the whole school. Why shouldn't we laugh? You're a hot mess right now." said Mona. Everyone laughed again as Peach cried more phony tears. Bowser got up in Mona's face.

"You wanna make fun of my girlfriend? You will pay!" said Bowser. Then he gave her the meanest, coldest glare that would make anyone wet their pants.

But Mona's smirk grew larger. She stepped on Bowser's foot.

"Get outta my face! It's true! Your breathe does stink!" said Mona while holding her nose. Everyone laughed again. Bowser face turned red and he stomped away.

Mona turned to Peach. She was still crying fake tears. Mona started cracking up.

"Peach, darling. Don't cry phony tears when you are standing in front of the whole school. It's embarrassing, hon." Mona said with Peach's snooty tone. Then she ran off to tell Daisy what just happened.

Peach stood there feeling furious that she let Mona get the best of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luigi, Diddy and Yoshi were hiding in a corner. Luigi had scissors in his hand.

"Dude, here comes Pauline!" said Diddy.

Pauline strutted down the hallway like she was a model. Luigi reached out and cut some of Pauline's hair off. She didn't even feel it and kept walking.

"I got some!" said Luigi.

Yoshi looked over the corner. He saw that Pauline had a bald spot in the back of her head. That was where Luigi cut her hair.

"She has a bald spot! Mission accomplished!" said Yoshi.

"Not yet. Let's follow her to see if anyone notices her 'thinning hair'", said Diddy

Luigi, Diddy and Yoshi followed Pauline from far behind to see if anyone would notice her bald spot. Luigi tossed the hair in a nearby trash can.

"Dammit! No one is noticing it!" said Diddy.

"I'll take care of that." said Yoshi, smirking evilly. "PAULINE! YOU ARE GOING BALD!" Yoshi screamed.

Everyone turned around to look at Pauline. Then they saw her bald spot and started cracking up.

"Baldie, do you want some hairspray?" said DK.

"Or should I get you a razor?" said a random Noki.

Pauline was jumping, screaming and crying because of her bald spot. It was so hilarious! Yoshi got out his phone and recorded the whole thing.

"WHY ME!? I WAS ACTUALLY BEAUTIFUL UNTIL THIS STUPID BALD SPOT!" Pauline screamed like a maniac.

The guidance consular saw Pauline screaming. He took her to his office for some guidance.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl? Seriously? Her stinkin' hair will be here in 2 months. Tops." said Diddy.

"I didn't expect her to go that crazy either." said Luigi.

"Oh well. But that was fucking hilarious!" said Yoshi.

The 3 boys shot each other glances. Then they started cracking up.

* * *

At the end of the day, Daisy and her friends were standing outside talking about what happened today.

"And then I was like 'You're a hot mess!'. She was so embarrassed!" said Mona.

"Rosalina and I were the ones that wrote on Peach and Bowser's lockers." said Toadette.

"Really? I thought Luigi did that. Nicely played." said DK.

"I'm the one that cut Pauline's hair off. Yoshi recorded Pauline screaming. It's funny!" said Luigi.

"I wanna see!" said Mona. Everyone crowded around Yoshi's phone. By the end of the video, the groups of friends were laughing hysterically.

"That was funny when she was screaming 'I'VE GONE BALD!'", said Rosalina.

"Yoshi, can I upload this to my computer?" asked Daisy.

"Sure. Why?" said Yoshi.

"If Pauline is nasty and cruel to us, I'll post it on YouTube." said Daisy.

"Good plan. Today at lunch I threw a tray at Dry Bones. He lost his rib cage so now he is a pile of bones." said DK.

"OK. So we had Toadette and Rosalina's locker plan, Mona's humiliation plan, Luigi's hair plan, Yoshi's video plan, DK's bone plan and my food fight plan. Now all we need is to have Diddy, Dixie and Boo sabotage their group. Good Job everyone! But now we need to stay on our tippy-toes because Peach is most likely going to get us back. We have to try dodging all her attacks like the plague." said Daisy.

Daisy, Mona, Rosalina, Toadette and Luigi's bus had arrived.

"Bye ya'll! We'll talk about this more tomorrow." Daisy said while waving. Then she got on the bus.

Yoshi, DK, Diddy, Dixie and Boo stood there watching them go. They ride a different bus then them.

* * *

On Daisy's bus, everyone chuckled at Peach when she walked passed them. _Mona is such a bitch. She humiliated me in front of the whole school! She is going to pay_, thought Peach. Peach shot Mona a death glare when she walked passed her.

"Wow Mona! You must have got her good if she was that pissed." said Daisy.

Only people brave enough giggled at Bowser when he walked by. He also shot Mona a death glare.

"You embarrassed him too?" asked Rosalina.

"Apparently, if he ran away like a pansy when I made fun of him. Oh well. I'm not afraid of them." said Mona while shrugging.

"That only proves that we have to be extra alert." said Daisy

* * *

**A/N: Hey people! There was a lot of drama in this chapter! It's only going to get worse so grab some bacon, sit down and enjoy the story. Next chapter will most likely be about the Populars. Not important, but I'm just pointing that out. That's all I have to say, so click the Review Button and have a great day! Or night. You know what I mean. (Waves and Blows a kiss)**


	6. Discontinued Apology Letter

_**A/N: I'm really sorry. But I had lost all interest in this story. This story seemed fun writing at first but it was really frustrating trying to come up with ideas and trying to make the story interesting. I was trying to push my limits to see if I can make a good Drama story but it wasn't working. I'm more in the Humor department. If something comes up, maybe I'll continue but for now this story is no longer continued. On the bright side, I still have other stories. Make sure you check those out. I'm sorry for the inconvience and I feel ashamed that I let the fans of this story down. **_

_**With love and care, Corny354 **_


End file.
